


this river is wild

by nofearnopain



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blow Jobs, But mostly porn, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofearnopain/pseuds/nofearnopain
Summary: Chase continues to explore the human experience. Good thing Gou is there to help him.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	this river is wild

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally titled in my notes as “gouchase horny saga”, if that’s any sign of what this series will be. i have to put some feelings in there cause it’s gouchase, but hopefully it’ll be fun for everyone

One of Chase's favorite parts of the week was movie nights with Shinnosuke. Occasionally another one of their friends would join them, but it tended to be their night together where Shinnosuke could show Chase “essential” movies from his childhood and Chase was free to ask any questions he had. 

Chase had been getting better at understanding Shinnosuke's movies. The plots were all pretty similar but he supposed Shinnosuke was attached to them for nostalgic reasons so he didn't mention it. 

His attention was drawn to a particular scene at the end of one of the movies. The main protagonist had just defeated the giant monster threatening to destroy Tokyo. One of the women from the cast ran up to him, grabbed him by his face, and kissed him.

They kissed for a bit while the music swelled and the screen faded to black. Chase squinted his eyes in confusion before turning to Shinnosuke. "They kissed for a long time."

Shinnosuke back at him, matching his puzzled expression. "Yes?"

"Is it common to kiss for that long? And with that much... passion?" Chase questioned. "You and Kiriko only seem to kiss briefly." 

Shinnosuke blushed at that, breaking eye contact to look anywhere else. "W-well, there's different kinds of kissing. Different situations and all that...." 

"Hm. I don't have any experience with kissing personally," Chase said. "How do you know you want to kiss someone? And if there's multiple techniques, how do you know which is appropriate?" 

Shinnosuke looked back at him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Look, you don't have to worry about it. You should only kiss someone you really like, and you should only do it if you want to. You shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Chase nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Shinnosuke. I truly appreciate your advice."

Shinnosuke smiled back, giving him a pat on the back. "Of course, I'm glad to help," he said, before standing up and grabbing another DVD case. "So, are you up for another?"

*

Chase had put the conversation in the back of his mind. He hadn't felt any desire to kiss anyone and frankly, he didn't know if he ever would. He was mostly content with that, plenty of humans weren't interested in kissing so it didn't feel alienating. 

He attempted to look back on Kanno Kouichi’s memories to see if he had any experience, but there was nothing. Just vague memories of him watching other people kiss, usually with disdain but occasionally curiosity or some other feeling Chase couldn’t quite place. Either way, it wasn’t particularly helpful

The conversation didn't come back to him until he was having lunch with Gou a few days later. He enjoyed having lunch with Gou, it was similar to how it was when they first met, but now Gou talked openly with him.

At some point in their usual routine of sitting together, Chase had moved from sitting across from Gou to sitting to the right of him. Gou was facing him and their knees were touching slightly. He was trying to pay attention to Gou's story but he was getting distracted by his lips. 

Had Gou kissed anyone before? Chase wondered. He must have, he seemed very popular with the women at the station. Was he good at it? What would it be like to kiss Gou? It would probably be enjoyable. 

Oh.

Chase stopped his thoughts in his tracks. Was this the moment? Is this what wanting to kiss someone felt like? 

Gou must have noticed his state, because he stopped talking and leaned in closer to wave his hand in front of Chase. "Chase? Earth to Chase? Are you doing alright buddy?" 

Chase stood up abruptly. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for concerning you. I. I need to go ask Shinnosuke something."

"Uh... okay? I'll see you at home, I guess." Chase nodded before quickly walking away, his face still stone cold even though his mind was moving rapidly. 

He made his way down to the Drive Pit where he found Shinnosuke washing the Tridoron. "Shinnosuke, I need your advice again."

Shinnosuke jumped, startling back from the car. "Oh, hey Chase. What's going on?" 

Chase walked up to Shinnosuke, looking him dead in the eyes. "What... what do you do when you think you want to kiss someone?" Chase asked. 

Shinnosuke stared back, fumbling for the right words. "You uh, you feel that way about someone?" Chase only nodded, waiting for an answer. 

Shinnosuke cleared his throat and tried got his bearings. "Well... I guess the best thing to do is to talk to them about it. They might reject you but if they're anyone worth kissing they won't hold anything you're feeling against you."

Chase thought Gou was worth kissing no matter what his reaction was, but he kept it to himself. He nodded once again. "Thank you, Shinnosuke. I will do my best with what you've given me."

"No problem buddy," Shinnsuke answered awkwardly, waving at him as he exited the Drive Pit. 

*

Gou was finishing his dinner by the time Chase returned to the apartment. "Hello, Gou,” he greeted, closing the door behind him and removing his boots.

"Hey Chase, welcome back." He stood up and dumped his dishes into the sink. "How's it going? Did you uh, do whatever you need to do with Shinnosuke earlier?” 

Chase nodded. "Yes, he helped me understand what was happening. I'm sorry for running off."

Gou shrugged, but Chase could see he was fidgeting. "It's alright." He paused before giving in. "What'd you ask about? I mean, obviously you don't have to tell me, I just...." 

Chase looked Gou over and decided he might as well bring it up now. "Gou, have you ever kissed someone before?" He asked. Gou immediately blushed.

"Where's this coming from?" Gou sputtered out, but Chase only looked at him. Gou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I've kissed some people before. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't," Chase stated. "I didn't know if I ever would. But then earlier, I realized I wanted to kiss you. I didn't know how to properly go about asking." 

Gou was staring, wide-eyed and even more red. "You. You want to kiss me?" 

Chase felt a twinge of anxiety. "Yes. I don't want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable but Shinnosuke said I should be honest." 

Gou seemed to be slowly processing everything that was happening. "Well I... I want to kiss you too, if you're alright with it."

Chase was a little surprised, he hadn't actually expected Gou to agreed. He felt an unfamiliar excitement build up in him, but he tried to steady himself. 

"That's very alright. I've never kissed anyone before so I can't say how enjoyable it will be..." Chase attempted to explain.

Gou seemed to somewhat get his stride back because he smiled and put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, buddy, you really don't have to worry about me."

He brought his other hand up on Chase's arm and stepped closer. "If this is your first kiss, I can do the work. You just... I don't know, do what feels right."

Chase nodded, not quite sure what to do with Gou so close. Gou leaned in closer, lips almost touching his. "Are you sure?"

" _Please_ ", Chase breathed out, the yearning in his voice so strong it was almost alien to him. He felt Gou's breath when he chuckled, and then he felt Gou close the space between them. 

It was brief but it sent Chase's head spinning. Gou pulled back, rubbing his arm gently. "How was that?" he asked quietly.

"Good," Chase said, and then once he got his bearings, "Please do it again." 

Gou hummed and kissed him again. He did it a few more times, always pausing to check in on Chase. Chase caught himself by surprise when he finally pressed back into a kiss. 

Gou made a small surprised noise in the back of his throat. He took Chase's participation as a sign to go a little long, press a little harder.

Chase let out a short, low, pleased sound. He startled a bit, pulling back to blink in surprise and gingerly touch his lips. They felt tingly and warm, it was strange but definitely pleasant. "Excuse me." 

Gou only grinned. "It's alright. You can make noises or touch me if you want." Chase nodded before slowly moving his hands to Gou's sides. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Gou asked. "I want to move at your pace so you have a good time too." 

"Are you enjoying this?" Chase didn't want to make Gou do anything just for his sake. It certainly wasn't a foreign idea.

"Oh, I'm having a great time," Gou answered confidently. "I just don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can take this slow."

"I appreciate your concern." Chase's grip on his hip felt more steady as he leaned in close again. "But I'm a fast learner." He initiated the kiss this time, making Gou release a little _hmph!_ in surprise.

They continued for a while, and Chase thought he was starting to get the hang of it. He was caught a little off guard when Gou slipped his tongue in his mouth, but he recovered quickly. 

It felt good, to not have worry about doing the right thing, knowing that Gou would let him take his time and lead him. He felt safe with their body's brushing together and Gou's hands combing through his hair. 

"We should sit," Gou whispered into his mouth, releasing Chase to drop down onto his couch. Chase wasn't thinking at all when he followed, dropping onto Gou's lap. All he knew was that he wanted to be closer and it felt nice to be touching so much. 

"Jeez, Chase, you're really going to kill me," Gou muttered, already pulling Chase in by his hair to resume their activities.

Chase continued to follow his impulses as he gradually shifted further on Gou’s lap until they were almost chest to chest. Gou’s hands slid from his hair, to briefly cupping his cheeks, to his chest, to finally landing on his hips, pulling him tight against him.

The quick, forceful movement left Chase feeling electric. Gou must have felt his sharp inhale because he pulled back, anxiety clear in his eyes. “I’m sorry, was that okay? I didn’t mean to get so carried away, we can-” 

Chase cut his apology off by crashing their lips together again. “It’s alright,” he replied after a long moment. “I was just a little surprised. I don’t have any personal experience but this feeling….” 

Chase held Gou’s face in his hands, gently leaning down to brush their noses together. “I want to experience it. With you. I want your help, if you’re willing.” 

Gou stared at Chase with wide eyes before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Chase’s mouth. He grabbed Chase’s hips again, flipping their positions and settling onto Chase’s lap. 

Chase suddenly realized how much he enjoyed the position. He was wedged between the solid of the couch and the warm, active pressure of Gou above him. It was constrictive but still comfortable. 

They began to pick up where they left off. Chase’s hands drifted under Gou’s shirt as he yanked Gou closer, attempting to copy his motions from earlier. Gou moaned into his mouth at the friction, so he assumed he was doing alright. 

Gou’s hands came over Chase’s. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt off. “I mean it,” he mumbled between kisses. “Tell me if you’re not comfortable or you want to stop.” 

Chase carefully ran his hands across Gou’s chest as he took in the view. He never considered calling Gou “beautiful” before, but now it seemed like the only appropriate term. 

“Gou. I don’t want you to stop.” Chase attempted to unzip his jacket, because getting undressed seemed to be the thing to do, and Gou’s hands quickly went to assist him. “Please don’t stop,” he whispered as Gou moved his attention from his lips to his neck. 

Chase was a little shocked at the involuntary noises he was making. He wasn’t used to losing his composure, but he supposed this was the time he was expected too. And Gou was with him, so he knew it would be okay. 

Gou finally flung off Chase’s undershirt. He paused, taking a moment to appreciate how Chase looked. His hair was disheveled and his lips and neck were red. Gou had never seen Chase like that, never outside of his dreams anyway.

“You’re gorgeous, y’know,” Gou said, pressing his lips to Chase’s cheek. “I always thought you were. But you look especially good like this.” 

“Gou…” Chase exhaled. Gou moved down from his face, giving his neck a light nip, before giving his toned chest some attention. Gou kissed and grazed every inch of Chase he could reach. He lazily licked over his nipple, revealing in the quiet gasps and groans he heard. 

Gou continued his trail downward until he eventually dropped to his knees between Chase’s legs. He was pleased to see Chase was already partially hard, he wasn’t completely sure how far Roidmudes copying abilities went but they were thankfully living up to expectations. 

He tentatively reached out to grab the hem of Chase’s pants, looking up at him questioningly with his thumb already toying with the first button. Chase nodded, his eyes trained on Gou. 

Gou hummed and made quick work of the buttons and zipper. It was a little difficult to actually get Chase out of them, considering how tight they were. But Chase was finally free of the constricting garment.

Gou carefully wrapped his hand around Chase’s cock, slowly stroking it. Chase squirmed slightly under the touch, and let out a choked whimper. Gou could only watch in amazement. He loved how exposed and needy Chase looked, his erection hardening under his hand. 

He left a few tender kisses along Chase’s thigh until his mouth was at his cock. He pressed his lips to the head, already tasting Chase’s precum. Chase gasped again, following it with a desperate _Gou_. 

Gou wasted no time then, fully opening his mouth to take Chase’s head in his mouth. He heard a grateful moan from Chase, inspiring him to take his cock deeper. 

Gou bobbed his head, gently clawing at Chase’s thigh. Chase occasionally bucked into his mouth but Gou was able to recover steadily. He was looking up at Chase the entire time, trying his best to make Chase feel good.

Chase had dropped his head back onto the couch cushion, letting out unashamed moans as he gripped the couch to keep himself stable. The sensation was new but _good_. Chase didn’t know he could feel so weightless, his head completely blank as he lost himself in the ecstasy of Gou around him. 

Chase whimpers seemed to rise in pitch as Gou steadily increased his pace. He twisted his grip on the couch cushion as he came, letting out a final moan. Gou’s nails dug into Chase’s thighs as he swallowed. He slowly pulled himself away, making sure he lapped up the remains of Chase’s release. 

Gou wiped his mouth as he met Chase’s eyes and grinned proudly. “So, how was it?”

“Good, very good,” Chase replied, still recovering from expending so much energy. His eyes dropped to Gou’s crotch, his erection prominent in his pants. “You’re still….” 

Gou followed his gaze and laughed lightly. “Oh yeah. You don’t have to worry about it, I can take care of it.” 

Chase fidgeted slightly. “I would like to help.” 

Gou stares at him for a bit. He knew he was attracted to Chase but when he was acting like that… it was incredibly hot. “Okay,” he breathed out.

He took Chase’s hand and led him to his bedroom. For once, he was thankful his apartment was so small because he didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

He sat down at the edge of his bed, quickly slipping out of his pants and underwear. Chase simply stood over him and watched. It was a reminder for Gou that no matter how attractive Chase was, he was still new to everything they were doing. 

“So uh, how do you want to do this?” Gou asked. Chase sunk to his knees, eyeing Gou’s cock like he was trying to figure it out. “You don’t-”

“I want to,” Chase cut off, his voice hoarse. He seemed to make up his mind as he effortlessly took Gou’s cock in his mouth. Gou groaned in a mix of surprise and intense arousal, his hand immediately going into Chase’s hair to lightly tug at the roots, trying to encourage Chase. 

How was Chase _already_ good at sucking dick? He didn’t breathe against Gou’s shaft and he seemed to have no trouble hollowing his cheeks to take him down to his base. Gou was a mess under him, letting out a string of curses and moans mixed with Chase’s name. 

He didn’t last long, he had already been too worked up from watching Chase. “Chase, fuck, I’m gonna- Chase, _Chase_.” 

He came deep into Chase’s throat, his hand loosening it’s hold on Chase’s hair. Gou dropped to the bed unceremoniously, as Chase pulled off him. 

“Gou? Was I… satisfying?” Chase asked, like he hadn’t just given Gou the best blow job of his life. Gou couldn’t tell if it was because it was actually that good or if it was because Chase was the one doing it, but he really didn’t give a damn. 

“Are you kidding? You were amazing, seriously I’m worn out.” Gou stumbled to his feet to grab his underwear and put them back on. “We should probably talk about this tomorrow but for now I’m exhausted. You should stay with me though.” 

“Stay?” Chase asked. Gou hummed and threw him a pair of sweatpants he had left on the ground. He slipped under the covers and moved the covers, a silent invitation.

“In bed. At least until I fall asleep, which probably won’t be long. You can leave after but it would be nice to lay with you a bit,” Gou had already closed his eyes, which was probably a good idea. He wouldn’t have been able to be so honest if he was in the right mind and had to actually say it to Chase’s face. 

Chase nodded, quickly getting into Gou’s pants and maneuvering under the covers. Gou cracked his eyes open to smile at Chase again. He placed a hand on his cheek, gingerly leaning to to press their lips together one more time.

“Thank you. For everything,” Gou whispered, sliding closer to Chase to wrap himself around him. 

“Of course,” is all Chase could say. He thought about what they did. He wanted to do more, to find out what his body was capable of and to be close to Gou like that again. He listened to Gou drift off to sleep. He didn’t move all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel my life force! thanks for reading!


End file.
